First Time In, Huh?
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: "He cocked the gun and frowned at the clerk. 'You didn't want me to kill you, did you? Because you sure are acting like you want me to shoot you right between the eyes.'" In which the tellings are of Dallas Winston's first trip to jail. Gift-fic for here.at.the.end.


**__**

Disclaimer: The Outsiders (C) S. E. Hinton.  
Anyone you don't know (C) Demon Eyes Glow Blood Red/ Me (like teh coppies or Dally's cell mate -Jackie- :DD)

Summary: Dally's first trip to jailll! Its for SteffMalfoy1. :) I hope you like it Steff! :)))

* * *

Tears ran down his face, he didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, but as he aimed the gun at the cashier's head demanding all the money, he cried. He wasn't sure what it was that compelled him to do what he was doing but he was doing it. He was disappointed in himself. It was something he didn't think he would ever do.

"Come on, kid! Don't kill me!" Little did young Dallas Winston know, the man had pressed a silent alarm, alerting the local police.

"I wasn't intending to..." Dally was almost sick at the sound of his voice, how sick and horrible he sounded. 'This isn't me...' he said to himself sickened.

"How old are you anyway? What like eight?" The shop clerk had pressed his luck with that question.

"I'm TEN." Dally hated being accused of being younger than he actually was. He cocked the gun and frowned at the clerk. "You didn't want me to kill you did you? Because you sure are acting like you want me to. The clerk looked terrified, and shook his head crazily. "Good."

"Hands up!" Police flooded into the store.

"Oh, come on! This kid is like seven! There's no threat!" Another cop said while dropping his gun. Dally spun around his face dark and cold, pointing the gun at the cops.

"Who said that?"

A cop laughed, and raised his gun. "I bet you thats a toy!"

Dally laughed the same way and waved the gun around. "Of course! It's a toy! A completely harmless toy! I couldn't hurt you with this!" His face was contorted like a homicidal maniac, the sotre clerk almost pissed himself. Dally then watched the cops laugh at his insanity, he then shot at the door right beside them, making them scatter and scream like young schoolgirls. The store clerk did piss himself this time, and the entire police force aimed their guns at Dally, somehow, the boy was feeling a sense that he would be in this same situation some time in his life again, only if he gave in now. He dropped his gun, smiled sickly at the police and laughed as they yelled to one another.

"Hands where we can see them!" One officer-an older officer-yelled. Dally wondered why he was on the police force at such and age, he suddenly exploded in laughter as he thought about it. "Careful boys, he's mentally insane!" The officer grabbed Dally by the wrists and rammed him up against the counter, bruising his face.

"Shit!" Dally yelled as his face made contact with the steel of the counter. He felt cold metal gently touch his skin, as he tried moving his wrists he felt the handcuffs holding him back from freedom. "You know, I can get YOU locked up for child abuse!"

"No you can't, kid. Now, what's your parents' phone number?"

"They don't have one."

"Where do you live then, kid?"

"You see that corner out there?" The cop nodded, "That's where I live."

"Whatever, kid." He laughed. "Do you know how much of that we get?" Dally scoffed. "What's your name, kid?"

"Dallas. Dallas Winston." He stated, proudly. "I'm _ten _years old." He growled as he was shoved into the squad car. "And I want out." He seethed as they drove off.

He watched as the streets flew by and changed into grass, grass into cement, cement into black. He was pulled out and into the detention center.

"Welcome home, kid." Dally giggled. He couldn't help it. The officer had used such a corny line, probably from an old movie. He fell out laughing like earlier from the old thought. Men in white coats tugged him into the building and threw him into a cell. "Get comfy." Dally looked around, still giggling.

"Who're you?" A girl mumbled. She was the only one in the cell and she scared Dally.

"I'm Dallas. Dallas Winston. Ya'cn call me Dally though. Who're you?" He walked toward her.

" 'M Jackie. Jackie Spence." She stayed seated on the wooden bench in the corner. "Whadid ya do, Dally?"

"Held up a corner store..." He coughed. "Whadabout you?"

"Killed my ma an' pa." Dally looked at her, more scared than ever. "Nah, nah. I ain't crazy. They 'bused me, ya know?"

"Oh, I know what tha'ss like." He swallowed the ball in his throat. "How old'r ya? Ya look kinda young to kill people."

" 'M nine." She frowned. "Could say the same to ya. What ar'ya? Eleven?" She frowned and Dally smiled. She over calculated. He liked this girl.

"I'm ten." He said proudly and took a seat next to her.

"Jackie?" A scary voice muttered as a man in white appeared.

"No." She muttered as the man entered their cell. "Go away!" He put her in a white coat and locked it in the back. "Stop it!" He carried her out of the cell as she struggled, Dally watched with wide eyes.

"Don't worry kid, your friend'll be back in a bit! We're just going to fix her." Dally was frozen to his seat as he watched her go. The silence afterwards irked him.

"I'm tough. I'll be fine. I'm safe. I'll be fine. I'm perfectly sane. I'll be fine." He chanted as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "No. Dallas, you're strong. You don't cry. No." He shook and felt his eyes get hot. "No. You don't...you don't-" He let out a sob. "It's not like anybody'll know." He cried himself to sleep, and dreamed he had been born parents that loved him, and were still alive.

* * *

_**AUGH! THAT WAS HORRID! I think it was terrible. I'm sorry for putting an OC in there! But what was I supposed to do? The kid can't just suddenly get scared! HE NEEDS MOTIVATION! ARRGH! **_

**_Heh. Our neighbors are drunk and it's totally hilarious to watch them dance in the yard in bikinis. (Our neighbors are men.) ._. Auggh._**

**_Well, I hope you liked it and thanks for your support SteffMalfoy1. You kept me writing this for MONTHS. And it's so short I mayyyy shoot myself. XD_**

**_Actually kids, this is the time I'm gonna step in and say: Suicide is NOT the answer. Please, talk to someone if you feel this way. We don't want any DEAD CHILDREN on our hands. (MR. GARNER MOMENT!) :D aaah, so many good memories, eh SteffMalofy? :33 Sooo many good memories. :DD_**

**_R&R SO DALLY (I) CAN HAZ A BOOZE FUND! :DD_**


End file.
